


How do I say this, I kinda um... like you?

by Oh_Me_Oh_My_Oh_Boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Check the notes for information on our good 'ol OC, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing here, It's been a while since I wrote this so it's kinda..., Never thought I would get the courage to post this tbh, shitty if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Me_Oh_My_Oh_Boy/pseuds/Oh_Me_Oh_My_Oh_Boy
Summary: Sasaki Mayumi and Tendou Satori don't really have a lot in common, except for an appreciation for the poem "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" by Dylan Thomas. Can an assignment in English class bring these two together?





	

English was the starting class of the day. The short (and rumored to still be living with his mother at age 31) English teacher of Shiratorizawa held a thin book with the words “Greatest English Poems” across a Dodger blue bar with the scenery of lilacs underneath it.

“We will be starting our poetry unit today,” the class groaned at the words of Ishidou-Sensei. “I know, I know, poetry is boring but this will help you get a better understanding of the English language. Would you rather do poetry or read a novel?” The students murmured to their neighbors, friends, or themselves. “What I thought. Grab one of these books from the back cabinet and return to your seat.” 

Sasaki got up from her seat and followed her classmates to the back of the classroom to grab one of the poetry books. The swarm of students made it impossible for Sasaki to shove her way past her classmates. The taller students were at the front of the pack, some handing out books to the smaller students.

“Here you go Sasaki-chan.” The light brunette’s friend, handed the girl a book with one in her own hand for herself. Sasaki took the book from her friend.

“Thanks Saito-chan.” The two girls made their way back to their seats. Some were already sitting down, either having a book or waiting for the rucas to quiet down before grabbing a book. Sasaki flipped through the book in her hand, looking over the off brand yellow pages and faded black text. The roman letters forming stanzas that a native speaker could read with ease. 

Ishidou-Sensei was reading a poem closer to the end of the book, his face at ease, unlike when he was dealing with his first period class. When everyone had got their books, their teacher put down his book and grabbed a stick of yellow chalk.

“Instead of doing a normal worksheet assignment, this will be more like your literature class. Over the next month, as we read the poems, think about what each one means to you, or speaks to you on an emotional level. Find that poem, and write about that emotion.” The class gave confused looks at the people around them. Ishidou-Sensei put his chalk stick down and moved away from the words neatly written on the board. “This entire month will be like an actual English class in America, I do not want your essay written in English, and you may be allowed to work with someone if they have the same idea’s in mind.” Friends looked over at each other happily, eager to work with their friend on a school project. “However, if you choose partner work, you both have to write your own essay. You may flip through the books and find one you may want to write about now.” Sasaki picked up her book and read over the table of contents. A few looked kinda interesting, but the one that really grabbed her attention was poem number 15:  _ Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night _ by Dylan Thomas. Located a little back in the book, the girl flipped to the back and read over the poem.

_ “Do not go gentle into that good night, _

_ Old age should burn and rave at close of day; _

_ Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _

 

_ Though wise men at their end know dark is right, _

_ Because their words had forked no lightning they _

_ Do not go gentle into that good night.”  _

Sasaki smiled at the first two stanzas of the poem.

“Sasaki-chan, what poem are you reading?” Saito asked, causing the girl to jump in her seat.

“ _ Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night _ by Dylan Thomas.” Sasaki replied, skimming over the third and fourth stanzas. Saito moved to look over her friend’s shoulder and quickly read the poem. The ginger was always a fast reader, her brown eyes took in everything it seemed. It was like they drank things in so fast that they would almost choke on it.

“Sounds deep.” Saito said, causing Sasaki to nod her head. 

“I know, I kinda want to know more about it. What were you planning on reading over Saito-chan?” The ginger took the book from her friend’s grasp and flipped to her desired page. In bold, black letters, the title of the page said:

**_The Raven_ **

**_Edgar Allen Poe_ **

“It’s kinda long, but I love Poe’s work so I guess this one was a given.” Saito had a fascination with the American poet since they first read one of his short stories back in their first year. Ever since then she had been looking for anything new of his and random facts. Sasaki turned back to the 15th poem after skimming  _ The Raven _ . Saito said she needed to return to her seat, leaving the light brunette by herself once more.

“ _ Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, _

_ And learn, too late, they grieve it on its way, _

_ Do not go gentle into that good night. _ ”

A light tap on the girl’s shoulder got her attention away from the poem. Sasaki never bothered to get to know the students around her desk, she barely even recognised someone sat behind her. The girl turned around and was met with a set of dilated red eyes, contrasting with her green ones. She recognised them instantly. Her heart sped up quickly with fear.

“Tendou-san? Do you need something?” The boy nodded.

“I overheard you and Saito-chan talking about the poem you selected.” The middle blocker said. “I was wondering what page it was on, my copy is missing it’s table of contents.” Sasaki’s heart slowed down to a semi normal pace as she told her seatmate the poem’s page number.

“Thank you Sasaki-chan!” Tendou said in his usually chirpy voice. It kinda creeped Sasaki out, if she was being honest with herself. She was just being a good classmate to another student, no more no less.

Still, Tendou Satori was a mystery to Sasaki Mayumi would rather not try to crack.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese: 佐々木 麻弓
> 
> Translation: Sasaki Mayumi
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Age: 17 
> 
> Date of birth: May 14th
> 
> Height: 168 cm (5’5.2”)
> 
> Weight: 45.4 kg (100 lbs)
> 
> Hair Color: Light Brown
> 
> Hair Style: Short, high twintails
> 
> Eye Color: Green
> 
> Commonly seen accessories: Blue wide lensed glasses, black scrunchies 
> 
> Occupation: High School Student (3rd Year, Class 5) 
> 
> Affiliation: Shiratorizawa Academy
> 
> Favorite Food: Green Tea Pocky
> 
> Current Concern: How to make my coffee less bitter


End file.
